1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to garment hangers, and more particularly, to a garment hanger having clamp assemblies. The clamp assemblies are configured for the receipt of one or more spring members so as to vary the gripping force retaining the garment between the clamp assemblies.
2. Background Art
The use of garment hangers having various clamping mechanisms is well known in the art. Garment hangers of this type are typically employed to retain dresses, swimsuits, and a number of different garments, typically garments for the lower torso.
In certain instances, these garment hangers are applied to products at the garment manufacturing or shipping facility. These garments are typically shipped on garment hangers in shipping containers from the location of manufacture (often the far east) to locations throughout the world. In other instances, the garments are applied to the hangers at the retail location. Furthermore, the garment hangers are handled and operated by consumers. While such garment hangers have greatly increased in popularity, there nevertheless exist enhancements which can be made to these garment hangers to improve their usability and reliability.
Problematically, typical garment hangers comprise a body which is of an “I” beam construction or a “C” channel construction. With garments that include elastic or other stretch-type material, there has been a tendency for such garment hanger bodies to bend or curl such that the clamps turn, typically, inwardly toward each other. With the constant pressure of raw material costs (i.e., costs of resins and plastic materials), it is quite undesirable to increase the quantity of material utilized for body. Thus, it is not desirable to increase, for example, the thickness of these members. Moreover, the addition of a number of reinforcements or ribs often has a negative impact on cost and aesthetics. It would be desirable to determine an alternate structure which minimizes the use of material but which enhances the rigidity and appearance of the body member.
Another problem that has been experienced with these type of garment hangers is that often the clamping force of the clamping members is not well suited to different fabrics. For example, for certain types of garments, a relatively strong clamping force is necessary. Whereas for other garments, such a strong clamping force is typically destructive to the underlying fabric and garment, and it is likewise difficult to attach the garment to the hanger. A typical factory may produce a number of different products. As such, it is often necessary to have a number of different clamp springs during hanger production. Often times, this leads to an expanded inventory and an increase in the number of parts required to assemble various hangers. As certain parts are not available, unsuitable hangers are often utilized for a garment. It would be advantageous to provide a garment hanger for which the clamping force could be adjusted with a minimal number of hanger components to inventory or to otherwise utilize.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a body structure which increases rigidity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a body structure which, while increasing rigidity and usability, minimizes raw material usage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body structure which, while increasing rigidity and usability, provides an aesthetically pleasing and clean configuration.
It is another object of the invention to provide a garment hanger which, through common components, includes the ability to vary the clamping force exerted by the clamping members.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.